


quality time

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cunnilingus, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, theyre not related vanitas is just nasty, trans ventus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Then can you— can you hurry up already?”Vanitas kissed along his jaw until he reached his ear, nipping at the lobe. His voice was dangerously low, “Mm, you know how to ask.”
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	quality time

**Author's Note:**

> tw underage (they're like 16-17), usage of the word "cunt" I guess

“Knock it off.”

“Gotta be more specific than that.” 

“Vanitas, I’m seri— _ ooh, _ ” Ven’s sentence melted into a gasp, thighs rubbing together. He felt the lips on his neck curl into a smile before a sharp pain jolted him upright. Pointy toothed fucker. Ventus didn’t understand the appeal until they first sparred, a supposed friendly match that ended with the blonde covered with bitemarks and bruises.

(And not the kind that were caused by a whack from a keyblade.)

Despite Ven’s legs parting to give Vanitas easier access, he tried to keep the act up. “Stop, we can’t, the others will—”

“Take their time getting back, so would you relax for two seconds?” Vanitas bites him again, this time on the shoulder. Ventus is quick to cover his mouth, muffling a moan. “You can drop the act. Your body’s too honest.”

He hadn’t even slid a finger in and already had Ven dripping, thighs sticky and legs wobbly. Ven held onto Vanitas’ shoulder for balance, leaning back against the wall as fingers teased at his cunt. They had the entire castle to themselves, seeing as their usual company had left to go stargaze. 

“Then can you— can you hurry up already?” Ven whined, squirming his hips against Vanitas’ fingers to get a bit more friction. 

Vanitas kissed along his jaw until he reached his ear, nipping at the lobe. His voice was dangerously low, “Mm, you know how to ask.”

It stirred something awful in between Ven’s legs. He bit his lip before turning his head away, his voice a shy murmur. “Big brother, please?” 

_ Fuck.  _ Vanitas dropped to one knee, quickly pulling down Ven’s sweatpants and boxers. He hooked a leg over his shoulder, circling his clit with his thumb. “You’re perfect, you know that? Such a perfect little slut.”

Ven arched his back, still covering his mouth with the sleeve of his—  _ borrowed _ , now that Vanitas got a good look at the metal band logo on it— hoodie. It looked way better on him, anyways. “Just— big brother, I need you, please—” 

Vanitas replaced his thumb with his mouth, sucking down hard. He felt a hand wind in his hair, urging him on with a tight grip and a gasp. He was terribly good at this, and the bastard fucking knew it, fucking loved seeing his little brother come undone just with a few swipes of his tongue against his cunt. 

Ventus couldn’t help the sob that left his throat as a finger pushed inside, pleasure bursting through him with each thrust and curl. Those lips were back on his clit, rubbing and circling as another finger was added in up to the knuckle.

Those hot, gold eyes were on him with every noise and squirm. A third finger slipped in, and Ven threw his head back against the wall with a cry. “Faster, big brother,  _ please—” _

“Don’t be greedy, baby,” Vanitas pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh before biting into the creamy, freckle-spattered skin. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you? Want your big brother to make you cum?”

The blonde nodded, a stream of  _ ah ah ahs _ spilling from his mouth. He was beginning to have a hard time staying up on one leg. 

“I’m getting close, big brother, I’m—  _ ah!  _ Fuck,” he hissed, using both of his hands to steady himself by gripping onto Vanitas’ hair. “Do that again, right there,  _ yes _ —”

Vanitas curled his fingers just right and brushed against a spot that had Ventus seeing stars behind his eyelids once, twice, three times. His toes curled, back arching as Vanitas continued to fuck and lick him through his orgasm. 

His rolling hips slowed to a stop, his one leg almost too weak to keep himself up anymore. Wiping his hand on Ven’s thigh, Vanitas kissed his navel, smiling with those stupid fangs he dared called teeth. “Enjoyed yourself?”

Ven groaned, still trying to catch his breath. He covered his face behind the sleeves of his hoodie, voice muffled. “Shut up.”


End file.
